


Not Enough

by IamLittleStar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Short & Sweet, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 10:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13949538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamLittleStar/pseuds/IamLittleStar
Summary: Cas' POVCastiel narrating.





	Not Enough

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn't occur at any specific moment during the time line of the show other than post-bunker.

When it happened, it was not enough. It was surprising and maddening. Such a small tiny thing. The lightest of gestures. Why? Why had he done it? 

Side of the road, no name diner. That's a lie, Sue's, it was called. The signs promised the best pie in Minnesota. I ordered a Patty melt and a coke. I watched him finish his burger before I switched our plates. He complained he wouldn't have room for pie but he ate the sandwich anyway. 

He ordered apple pie to go but insisted I have pecan. The waitress would never know both slices were for him. He handed me the two boxed up slices and paid for the food. He opened the door for me... I thought nothing of it as I held the precious sweets in my hands. His fingers traced the line of my spine and stopped on my lower back and with the gentlest pressure pushed me through the door. 

He acted as if nothing happened. He smiled as I got in the car and nestled the boxes between us on the seat. We drove away from the small diner that had the best pie in Minnesota.   
We drove until the sun was setting. We'd never make it home tonight, he said. He paid for another motel room. He wanted to sleep off the two burgers but was going to eat the pie before that happened. 

He unlocked the door of the room and again, his hand trailed down my spine and pushed me through the door of another unfamiliar room. Although at this point they all looked the same. This one only had one bed. I stared at it as I sat the pie on the small table. 

Hope you don't mind, he said, you don't sleep anyway. No, I do not sleep. I didn't mind, I told him as I sat at the small table and watched him eat. He offered me bites of the pie, insisted actually. I tasted both, each time flavors exploded over my tongue. Not just flavor, history. Every molecule they had ever come into contact with rushing into my mouth, my senses. And at the very end, the slightest hint of him. I wanted to taste more, I did not ask for more. 

I listened as he showered, watched as he slept and fetched coffee before he woke. You are awesome, he said inhaling the steam rising from the cup. I felt warm as the words left his mouth and disturbed the rising steam. 

The remainder of the drive was uneventful. Miles and miles of fields and nameless towns. Music rumbled through the ancient speakers, occasionally crackling, he hummed along anyway. He rested his arm over the seat, his fingers occasionally brushing my shoulder just so. Barely a touch, more of a whisper. I wanted yelling, shouting, screaming. I sat still instead, pretending desire didn't exist. 

Gravel crunching under the tires alerted me that we were almost home. Home. Finally, he mumbled as we pulled into the darkness of the garage. He never bothered parking, just pulled his car to the center of the spacious garage. She sat in the center, like the queen of all the dusty vehicles that remained.

I took in a deep breath of the oil scented air, it had become a comforting smell to me. It smelled like him. I heard him yawn as he closed the door, bed time, I heard him say as he was looking over at me and grinning crookedly. 

I didn't walk in front of him, I couldn't let his hands trail fire across my skin again or I'd be lost amongst the flames. Instead I followed behind, watched as he stumbled sleepily through the halls. I stopped at my door when he said my name, it was quiet. I almost wasn't sure he'd actually said anything. Then he said it again. 

I walked to him as he stood in the doorway of his bedroom. I looked at him waiting for him to say something, he didn't. His hand touched my hip and slid to the small of my back and rested there only a moment before leading me through the door and into the flames.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, please leave kudos.


End file.
